character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Modern Tails= |-|Classic Tails= |-|Mania Tails= |-|Super Tails= |-|Boom Tails= Summary He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 5-A | 5-A | At least 4-A to 2-C Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Anthropomorphic fox with two tails Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Genius Intelligence, Highly skilled pilot and mechanic, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Healing and Forcefield creation via machines, shapeshifting and gravity manipulation via Color Powers, Energy Projection | All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Nigh-Invulnerability, can fly without his tails, can summon super-powered flickies to attack his opponents, Soul Mutilation Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Dreamcast Sonic but slightly weaker) | Large Planet level (Not as strong as Base Modern Sonic or other beings, but not too far off from their power, as his gadgets can also make him stronger) | Large Planet level (Weaker than Mania Sonic who one shot Chaos 0 with a Spindash) | At least Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Should be comparable to other Super characters) Speed: FTL (Can run as fast as Base Sonic in Sonic Riders when their hover boards run out of air, Sonic's top running speed in Sonic Riders is 150 and Tails speed is the same and Base Sonic is considered "faster than light" in an official source so Tails scales to him) | FTL '(Can keep up with Mania Sonic) | 'MFTL+ to Infinite (Equal to Super Sonic who fought Solaris in a timeless void and Phantom King in the Egg Reverie Zone) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted "Omori" in Tails' Skypatrol which weighed 10 tons) Striking Strength: City Class | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | At least Multi Solar System Class to Multi-Universal Durability: City level | Large Planet level | Large Planet level | At least Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Several meters | Several meters | Planetary, possibly Interstellar Standard Equipment: Miles Electric, Projectile Rings and various gadgets, such as a robotic arm, a cannon which fires electrical energy, bombs and boxing gloves | Volkan Cannon, lock-on system, propeller, missile launchers, Power Laser | Chaos Emeralds/Super Emeralds, Flickies Intelligence: Genius (A gifted mechanic and pilot, also acts as mission control for Sonic's quests, Has an IQ of 300, determined the functions, elements, and purposes of the Gizoid androids just by looking at them, claims he is smart enough to build a TV out of paperclips and reprogram a supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent) Weaknesses: Tails is astraphobic, he lacks self-confidence, though he has been steadily improving on this | His time in Super form is limited by the number of rings he has, requires Super Emeralds to attain a Super form instead of Chaos Emeralds like other characters, possibly due to his young age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tails: *'Tail Swipe:' Tails does a 360° spin, lashing out with his twin tails to damage any enemies in front of him. **'Super Tail Swipe:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe at high speeds, forming a large, light blue wave as his tails are swung increasing his attack range. **'Rapid Tails Attack:' An advanced form of the Tail Swipe move where Tails performs a chain of continuous Tail Swipes in rapid succession. **'Tornado Attack:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe at such incredible speeds and force that it forms air currents around him, making him resemble a mini tornado. *'Spin Attack:' Tails curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Tails rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. *'Dummy Ring Bomb:' Tails throws several dummy rings that explode on impact. *'Dummy Ring Snipe:' Tails throws a single dummy ring after aiming. *'Dummy Ring Blitz:' Tails throws a box filled with dummy rings from the air that explode and release several dummy rings that explode on contact. *'Tails Heal:' Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from damage. *'Magic Hook:' Tails uses the Magic Hand to deliver a punch at opponents. The Magic Hand appears to be a boxing glove attached to a spring-like object, allowing him to swing the invention around his body before hitting the opponent. *'Energy Ball:' Tails summons the Energy ball, a red arm cannon, and shoots a yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile at the opponent. *'Flick:' Tails summons the Big Hand, a large, gloved hand, which appears from underground to flick opponents. *'Chu² Bomb:' Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Tails transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Tails gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Tails can also bounce off them as if they were a reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Tails turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Tails essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Tails is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Tails the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Tails turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Tails can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Tails to move through water like a living torpedo. Gear: *'Miles Electric:' A multi-functional electronic handheld device that serves as Tails and his allies' most frequently used gadget and tool. It is like an advanced hand-held computer that possesses several advanced functionalities, including video communication and radar operation for detecting hostile targets. It can as well interface with Tornado-1, essentially turning it into a control panel for the bi-plane. In Sonic Colors, Tails upgraded the Miles Electric into an alien translator, allowing it to translate Wisp language, albeit only into binary code, meaning only Tails could read it. *'Cyclone:' The Cyclone is a Tornado-style mech resembling the Tornado 2. The Cyclone most noticeably has three alternate modes which it can reconfigure its structure into: a plane mode, a walker mode, and a cart mode. In plane mode, it becomes a rocket-powered monoplane. In walker mode, it becomes a bipedal mech suited for combat. In cart mode, it becomes a four-wheeled cart which can drive at high speeds. The Cyclone is one of Tails' most powerful creations, capable of overpowering all kinds of robot drones belonging to GUN and can even overpower Dr. Eggman's Eggwalker. It is armed with various weapons, including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. *'Medi Bot:' Tails deploys a robot that heals him and his allies. *'Shield Bot:' Tails deploys a robot that generates a forcefield. *'Bombs:' Tails carries several different types of bombs, such as regular bombs, napalm bombs, Chu2 bombs, Dummy Ring bombs and flash grenades. Key: Dreamcast Tails | Modern Tails | Mania Tails '''| '''Super Tails Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4